


You Have To Choose Right Now, Brother! - Part 2

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [10]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum All Over Our Faces, Cumshot, FF4M, FSub Little Sister, Facial, Gentle FDom Big Sister, Incest, Kissing, Missionary, Multi, Riding, Threesome, double blowjob, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Big sister and lil sister come to your room. They want to talk about what happened the other day, when they found out that you have been lying to the both of them and secretly fucking both of them. They had a fight, and you had to split them up but then they had a talk. They both agreed that the original plan of you choosing just one of them was bound to fail.. and now they want to propose something different.
Relationships: Female & Female/Male
Series: Incest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 1





	You Have To Choose Right Now, Brother! - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome, as always.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Big sis: Little brother? Are you busy?

Lil sis: Mom and dad just left.. and we have to talk about something.

Big sis: Yeah, it's something important.

Lil sis: Very important.

Big sis: Can we come in? 

Big sis: Thanks.

[Pause]

Big sis: Can we take a sit on the bed, next to you?

[Pause, they take a sit]

Big sis: Okay, so..

Lil sis: Hey wait, can I say it this time?

Big sis: Huh?

Lil sis: Just let me talk this time.

Big sis: Alright, if you want to, I guess.

Lil sis: Thanks.

Lil sis: Okay big brother.. so..

Lil sis: You remember what happened last night, right?

Lil sis: Me and big sis got into arguments when we both found that..

Lil sis: You have been lying to the both of us all this time..

Lil sis: You cheated the rules and.. well, you had sex with the both of us..

Lil sis: All while lying to both of us that you prefer one over the other..

Lil sis: And you weren't supposed to do that..

Lil sis: Because..

Big sis: He was supposed to have only one of us, alright, get to the point already sis.

Lil sis: Right, right, so..

Lil sis: Me and big sis were arguing and then eventually it escalated into a fight..

Lil sis: You had to split us up..

Lil sis: And then..

Big sis: Me and her both sat down and talked about all of this afterwards, in peace.

Lil sis: Yeah and we agreed that.. it was just stupid what we did.

Lil sis: Cause.. siblings shouldn't be fighting..

Lil sis: Especially not over another sibling..

Big sis: Exactly, and we then even made a little agreement between us..

Lil sis: See, we realized that it's impossible to do what we originally wanted to do..

Lil sis: Because we both want you, and no matter what the rules are.. neither of us will be able to control ourselves big brother..

Big sis: And you want the both of us clearly.. so you won't be able to control yourself neither..

Lil sis: And you're going to keep on cheating and cheating..

Lil sis: Unless..

Big sis: We change the rules..

Lil sis: Yeah, then it won't be cheating..

Big sis: How we're going to change them? Well..

Lil sis: The only option we could think of big brother, is.. sharing you with eachother.

Big sis: That's right little brother, you heard her right.

Lil sis: Now of course it's going to be a lot different from the original plan.. but we both agreed that it'd be the best for all three of us.

Big sis: We should of done that in the first place anyways. Looking back at it, I have no idea how we even thought that the plan could work.

Lil sis: Yeah.. it was kinda stupid.. it was bound to fail with how close we all are..

Lil sis: But anyways, what do you think big brother? Do you agree it's the best option?

Big sis: Do you agree that having the both of us at the same time would be better than living in a lie and cheating on one another?

[Pause]

Lil sis: [Overreacted due to excitement] Yay! Finally!

Lil sis: Oops, sorry, I just got so excited when he said yes..

Big sis: Heh, calm down sis, it's pretty much the same thing, isn't it? 

Big sis: Except you're gonna know now that he's also playing with me, when he's not with you.

Lil sis: Wait, what? So.. you don't want to do.. a threesome?

Big sis: Uhh, what? A threesome?

Lil sis: You know, a threesome is-

Big sis: Stop. Obviously I know what a threesome is. But are you for real?

Lil sis: What.

Big sis: You want a threesome? With all 3 of us? Together? Wouldn't that be a little weird? I mean..

Lil sis: Weird? But why? Aren't we doing incest already anyways?

Big sis: Yea, but.. I don't know, it's just.. you and me are.. quite different, you know?

Big sis: And we are girls.. like..

Lil sis: Oh come on..

Lil sis: Isn't that one of the fun parts about threesome?

Big sis: I'm not sure..

Lil sis: Just think about it..

Lil sis: Me and you just on our *own* drive him crazy..

Lil sis: Can you imagine what we can do to him *together*?

Big sis: Well..

Lil sis: Look, I already thought about it last night, before I went to sleep..

Lil sis: I pictured you doing your thing, commanding and dominating our brother..

Lil sis: And then I imagined me just being the horny slut I am.. doing whatever he tells *me* to do..

Lil sis: Or I can even do something *you* tell me to do too..

Lil sis: Like.. telling me to suck.. something.. [Giggle]

Big sis: I don't know about that..

Big sis: I mean yea, it does sound kinda fun when you say it.. but I just feel like we'd just step on eachothers toes all the time, with how different our preferences in bed are..

Lil sis: Come on, it can work out, if we take turns..

Lil sis: And we can watch eachother and masturbate..

Lil sis: Or even..

Big sis: What?

Lil sis: Well, I thought that maybe we can.. assist eachother and stuff..

Big sis: Uhh, what? I don't understand.

Lil sis: You know... kiss eachother, or.. lick eachother..

Big sis: What? Me and you?

Lil sis: Yea.

Big sis: Nah, nah, I'm not.. that's not.. I'm not into girls.. at all.. sorry..

Lil sis: I mean.. so what? Just do what feels good..

Lil sis: We don't have to be attracted to eachother to make eachother feel good, right?

Lil sis: Obviously I prefer boys too, but I wouldn't mind-

Big sis: No sis. I definitely don't see myself doing any lez stuff.. I just.. I just don't.

Lil sis: Right.. whatever.. maybe you will change your decision later.

Lil sis: But anyways, guys, what do you say?

Lil sis: Are y'all down for a quick threesome before our parents come back?

Big sis: Umm..

Lil sis: Mmm.. and we even have the mom and dad's huge bed all to ourselves..

Big sis: Oh don't even think I'm going to do it with you two on their bed.

Lil sis: Why not? 

Big sis: Because not.

Lil sis: Come on.. are you a chicken? They're not gonna catch us..

Big sis: I'm not scared, I'm just not dumb.. It's stupid to go in there. 

Big sis: Cause what if they come back faster today? You gotta think about that.

Lil sis: Alright, alright.. whatever..

Big sis: If we're doing it, we're doing it right here.

Lil sis: Oh, so you want to do it?

Big sis: Well, I'm still not sure about it.. but I'm always all for trying new things, so I'm down for it if you both are.

Lil sis: Perfect! And what about you big brother? Do you want to try a threesome with your two hot sisters?

[Short pause]

Lil sis: Well, that sure didn't take you long to answer [Giggle]

Lil sis: [Excited] Gosh, I'm so excited for this.. I can barely sit still right now..

Big sis: Okay.. how are we going to do this? I mean.. I never really done a threesome with another girl before..

Lil sis: Oh? Does that mean you had two guys before sis?

Big sis: What? No, I never said that..

Lil sis: Sure.. [Giggle]

Big sis: Stop, who do you think I am? I respect myself, unlike you.

Lil sis: [Giggle] Whatever you saaay..

Big sis: [Sigh] are we gonna start or what?

Lil sis: Ya, let's do it. 

Lil sis: I think first, we can just take turns kissing our brother.. and then everything will just go smoothly from there.

Big sis: Hm, alright.. But *I'm* gonna kiss him first, cause I'm the big sister here.

Lil sis: What? I mean, whatever, go ahead. Let's just do something already.. I'm getting more and more wet the more I think about it and I'm just dying for some action..

Big sis: Mmm.. okay, come here little brother..

Big sis: [Kissing for a little bit]

Lil sis: Wow, you two look actually really good together..

Big sis: [Continue kissing for some more]

Lil sis: That's enough tho, I want some of big brother too..

Big sis: [Break kiss]

Lil sis: [Kissing for a little bit]

Big sis: Hmm, who would know my little sister knows how to kiss too.. [Giggle]

Lil sis: [Break kiss] There's alot of things you don't know about me sis..

Big sis: Oh? Well then, show me..

Lil sis: [Continues kissing passionately]

Big sis: Mmm.. that's it, go ahead sis.. show me what you got.. kiss your big brother passionately..

Lil sis: [Continue kissing passionately for a little bit]

Lil sis: [Break kiss]

Big sis: Well well, that was decent..

Lil sis: Just decent? Yea right..

Big sis: Let me show you how to *really* do it princess..

Big sis: [Kissing passionately for a ittle bit]

Lil sis: Well, that's.. kinda hot..

Lil sis: But I can do it like that too!

Big sis: [Break kiss] Really? I bet you can't..

Lil sis: What? Yes I can!?

Big sis: Oh yea? Join us and show me then.. prove it..

Lil sis: Join you? But you said..

Big sis: I changed my mind, kissing won't be that bad..

Lil sis: Are you sure?

Big sis: Yes, just c'mere..

Big sis: Let's all kiss together..

[Both sisters are kissing the brother and eachother passionately for a little bit]

[Break kiss]

Big sis: Hmm.. I have to admit, kissing my little sister isn't as weird as I thought it would be..

Lil sis: See? I told you..

Lil sis: Looks like you got into the threesome idea pretty quick afterall sis..

Big sis: Yea, it isn't too bad right now to be honest..

Big sis: And I want more..

[They continue kissing for a little bit more]

[Break kiss]

Lil sis: Oh, what is that big brother? Can you feel it too sis?

Big sis: Mmm.. yeah.. looks like our brother got hard from all this kissing..

Lil sis: Are we gonna do something about it?

Big sis: Hmm.. I sure wouldn't mind me a little snack..

Big sis: What about you?

Lil sis: You already know I would just *love* to put my mouth on something right now..

Big sis: I think I have something just perfect for the both of us..

Big sis: Right here..

Lil sis: Mmm.. he's so hard..

Big sis: Do you like the way our hands are caressing your hardon through those pants?

Lil sis: Would you like us to take care of it big brother?

Big sis: Do you think you're even ready for that?

big sis: Heh, we'll see about that..

Big sis: Let's push him down on the bed..

[Both giggle after they push him on the bed]

Big sis: Perfect..

Big sis: Now.. let's pull his pants down..

[Pulling his pants down sfx]

Big sis: Ah, There's my favorite toy..

Lil sis: Oh my god, he's so hard already..

Big sis: Heh, this must be a dream come true for you, isn't it little bro..

Lil sis: Heck, it's a dream come true for me right now too to be honest [Giggle]

Lil sis: I never done a threesome before, but ever since friends told me stuff about it, I've been craving one..

Big sis: Oh? Is that so? Well.. maybe you deserve a first turn tasting his cock then..

Lil sis: Really? I can have big brother first?

Big sis: Yeah, I wanna see how you.. no fuck that, I wanna see if you even *can* suck a cock properly..

Lil sis: Oh you doubt me? Okay, I'm gonna show you sis. I'm gonna show you I'm just as good as you or even better.

Big sis: [Giggle] That's funny, but go ahead, go ahead. Show me what you got, prove me wrong.

Lil sis: Phew. Watch this.

Lil sis: [Starts blowjob, slow, passionate sucking at first]

Big sis: That's all you got huh?

Lil sis: [Stop blowjob]

Lil sis: What? This is just a warmup..

Lil sis: [Continues sucking slowly/passionate]

Big sis: Well, one thing I'll say though..

Big sis: You look good with our brother's cock in your mouth..

Lil sis: [Stop blowjob, mouth pop]

Lil sis: Okay big brother, are you ready? I'm gonna show her my real skills..

Big sis: Oh please do, I'm anxious to see those "skills"..

Lil sis: Okay, here we go..

Lil sis: [More intense blowjob, could add sloppy sounds, to portrait it better]

Big sis: [Genuinely surprised] Oh wow..

Big sis: I sure didn't expect that..

Lil sis: [Continue the blowjob]

Big sis: Holy fuck..

Big sis: [Moan] That's actually really fucking hot..

Lil sis: [Stop blowjob]

Lil sis: What do you say now, huh? Still doubting me?

Big sis: Well, you did good.. but is that all?

Lil sis: Oh you want a even better show?

Lil sis: Big brother? Why don't we show her how we really get down?

Lil sis: Mmm yea, grab my head and.. just fuck my pretty little mouth..

Lil sis: [Facefuck sounds]

Big sis: Wow, little brother..

Big sis: I didn't even know you could be like that..

Big sis: I like it though.. keep fucking that little slut's face like that..

Lil sis: [More facefuck sounds]

Big sis: Holy shit she can take a facefuck..

Lil sis: [Stop facefuck, catch a breath]

Lil sis: See? Told you I'm good at this..

Lil sis: [Moan] Fuck.. now I'm even hungrier for this hard cock than I was before..

Lil sis: Wait, let me lick your balls too big brother..

Lil sis: [Starts licking balls]

Big sis: What? She even lick your balls too little brother?

Lil sis: Of course, how could I skip them? That would be a crime..

Lil sis: [Continues licking balls]

Big sis: Well, I think I owe you an apology then sis..

Big sis: It looks like I completely understimated you..

Big sis: Turns out you really know what you're doing..

Big sis: And it makes me curious if that's the only thing you know how to do well in bed..

Lil sis: Heh, it's fine sis, no need to apologize. Why don't you join us already though?

Big sis: Join you?

Lil sis: Yea, screw taking turns, let's just share this beautiful cock and finally give our brother what he really wanted all this time..

Lil sis: Here, I'll continue licking and sucking on his balls.. and you can come and have fun with the rest of his cock..

Big sis: Hmm.. this could be fun..

Big sis: It will be a first time for me though, sharing a cock with another girl..

Big sis: And I don't know how intense it's going to be for you little bro..

Big sis: Just let us know, if you feel like you're close to cumming, okay?

Lil sis: That's right big brother, we don't want you to cum too fast.. you still have to fuck us..

Big sis: How are we going to do this? Should I just join you between his legs?

Lil sis: Yea, just come here, right next me.

Big sis: Okay? And now?

Lil sis: Umm.. I don't know, just do whatever you feel like doing, no rules. Let's just put our mouths on his cock and make a big mess.

Big sis: [Giggle] You're so slutty, I love it..

Big sis: Okay, let's do it..

Big sis: Actually, hold on..

Lil sis: Look, she's tying her hair, that's how you know it's getting serious.. [Giggle]

Big sis: [Giggle] Of course. I don't wanna be left out after what I just saw. I need to show my skills too.

Big sis: Are you ready little brother?

Lil sis: Let's do it on 1, 2, 3!

[Both sisters start to suck and lick his cock sloppy for a little while, could add some giggling here and there]

Big sis: Do you like that little bro?

Lil sis: Two mouths is nothing like one, huh?

[Double blowjob continues for a little bit]

Big sis: So where did you learn how to suck a cock so good, hm? Did you practice on my dildo that you have been borrowing for some time now?

Lil sis: What!? Y-you know I've been borrowing your dildo?

Big sis: Of course I do.

Lil sis: B-but how? I'd always put it back on the right place..

Big sis: Well, yeah, but.. you always leave a mess in the place where I'm keeping it.

Lil sis: Oh umm.. well..

Big sis: But it's fine doe, I never cared for you borrowing it, don't worry.

Lil sis: So you're not mad at me?

Big sis: Of course not. You always give it back clean so there's no issue.

Lil sis: Wow, I don't know what to say umm..

Big sis: [Giggle] Just don't say anything and keep sucking your big brother's cock..

Lil sis: Oh, right, I'm sorry big brother, we-

Lil sis: [Her head is suddenly pushed on his cock and she continues blowjob]

Big sis: No talking.. just keep sucking it..

Big sis: Yea.. suck that cock slut..

Big sis: Get sloppy with it..

Lil sis: [Continues giving sloppy blowjob]

Big sis: How's that, little bro? Do you like me pushing your little sister's head down on that hard cock of yours?

Big sis: Yea, she's good, isn't she..

Big sis: Yea, she is..

Lil sis: [Continues blowjob for a little bit more]

Big sis: I'm getting kinda tired of the foreplay now to be honest..

Big sis: I want to take you already little bro..

Lil sis: [Mouth pop sound]

Lil sis: Are you talking about..

Big sis: Yes. I want to ride my little brother.. and show you how *we* do it..

Lil sis: Right now?

Big sis: Yes. Right now.

Lil sis: Okay, lemme just lay back then.. and take my panties off..

Lil sis: [Taking panties off sfx]

Lil sis: Ah, there we go.. now I'm all ready for the show.. [Giggle]

Big sis: [Giggle] Alright.. I guess I'll just get naked too..

Big sis: [Taking off clothes sounds]

Lil sis: Wow, now I know why you had to cheat big brother..

Big sis: Heh, I can say the same when I look at you sis..

Big sis: But anyways.. little brother, you know what to do..

Big sis: That's right,.. lay back for me..

Big sis: Hands above your head..

Big sis: And wait for me to get on top of you..

Big sis: Mmm.. just like that..

Big sis: Now gimme those wrists..

Big sis [Presses down on his wrists with force, pinning him down]

Lil sis: Hey! Don't press on his wrists like that, do you want to hurt him?

Big sis: Heh, don't worry, he loves it..

Big sis: I'm not really pressing on them that hard.. I'm just keeping em down..

Big sis: Keeping him in a submissive position..

Lil sis: Big brother never asked me to do that..

Big sis: Of course not, you wouldn't know how to do it..

Lil sis: What? Are you starting again?

Big sis: Relax.. all I'm saying is you don't have the same affect on him like I do..

Big sis: I'm his big sister.. and he's my good little boy.. that I always take care of..

Big sis: He's *always* going to do what I tell him..

Big sis: It's natural for me to be on top..

Big sis: Isn't that right, little bro?

Big sis: [Giggle]

Big sis: I'm gonna ride you so hard.. and you better not cum, got it?

Big sis: Normally I would let you but.. the little brat over here needs to cum too..

Lil sis: I'm not a brat! Stop calling me that!

Big sis: [Giggle] Alright.. let's do this.. before our parents ruin this little party..

Big sis: Are you ready little bro?

Big sis: [She sits on his cock and lets out a moan]

Big sis: There we go..

Big sis: [Moan] Watch me sis... maybe you will learn a couple things..

Big sis: [Starts riding him and moaning]

Lil sis: [Moan] finally some action..

Big sis: [Continues to ride and moan between speaking]

Big sis: How's that tight little pussy little bro, huh? Did you miss it? [Giggle]

Big sis: Do you like the way I'm twerking on that hard dick of yours?

Big sis: You've been waiting for this, haven't you..

Big sis: [Continues to ride and moan, more intensively now]

Lil sis: Holy.. wow..

Lil sis: I think I have to.. touch myself, this is too hot..

Lil sis: [Moan] The way you're keeping big brother in place and the way you're sliding up and down on his cock with your pussy..

Lil sis: [Moan] Just taking him.. however you want..

Big sis: [Moan] That's it sis.. touch yourself for us..

Big sis: And I'll fuck you harder little brother..

Big sis: I'll make myself cum all over your cock..

Big sis: [Rides him even harder and moans even more intensively for a little while]

Lil sis: [Moaning softly as she's playing with herself for a little while]

Big sis: Oh my god, I can feel it, I'm so close..

Lil sis: I'm close too!

Big sis: Yea? Let's cum together then..

[Big sis and lil sis keep moaning together some more]

Big sis: Oh fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

Lil sis: Me too!

[They both have an orgasm]

Big sis: [Moan] fuck..

Big sis: That was amazing.. I needed that release..

Big sis: And you didn't cum little bro, good job..

Big sis: The fun is not over yet afterall..

Lil sis: Exactly. It's my turn now big brother.

Big sis: Hmm.. I always kinda wondered what my little sister's favorite position was..

Big sis: It's doggy, isn't it?

Lil sis: What? How do you know?

Big sis: [Giggle] I don't know, it's just common I guess.

Lil sis: Well, even though doggystyle *is* my favorite, I want to be fucked in different position right now..

Big sis: Oh? Which one?

Lil sis: Mmm.. missionary..

Lil sis: That's right big brother.. I want to look at you as you fuck me..

Lil sis: And I want you to fuck me really hard.. just like you always do..

Lil sis: Right here.. see that wet little pussy big brother? That's all yours.. come and take it..

Big sis: Mmm she's such a needy girl, isn't she?

Big sis: Come on little brother, give it to her..

Big sis: Shove that cock right into your little sister's pussy..

Lil sis: Come on big brother, don't tease me.. just put it and fuck me- [An instant moan as he puts it in her]

Big sis: There we go, that's it..

Big sis: How's that cock feel finally inside of you, huh?

Lil sis: [Moan] It feels amazing..

Lil sis: But.. he's still teasing me.. and I want him to fuck me.. hard..

Big sis: You heard her little bro..

Big sis: Go ahead.. take that little pussy..

Big sis: Own it.. now..

Lil sis: [Starts moaning as she's getting fucked hard]

Big sis: Mmm that's good, but is it all you got little bro?

Big sis: Come on, you know she take it even harder..

Big sis: Give it all to her..

Lil sis: [More intensive moaning and hard fucking for a little while]

Big sis: I like the way she moans as you pound her tight little hole..

Big sis: Don't stop fucking her..

Big sis: She needs it..

Lil sis: [Moan] Yes please big brother, don't stop fucking me, please.. keep going.. [Moan]

Lil sis: [Continues moaning intensively as she's getting fucked hard for a little while]

Big sis: Are you close yet sis?

Lil sis: I-I'm s-so close, please don't stop [Moan] fucking me [Moan]

Lil sis: [Continues moanign for some more and then finally reaches orgasm]

Big sis: [Giggle] That's it..

Big sis: Wow, look, you made her legs shake like crazy..

Big sis: Mmm.. you didn't cum with her, did you?

Lil sis: No, He didn't

Big sis: Good.. cause I want to make him explode all over our pretty faces.. what do you say sis?

Lil sis: Yes! You just read my mind!

Big sis: Okay little bro, we will get on our knees for you..

Big sis: Just like this.. and now I want you to stroke yourself for us until you can't take it anymore and spray that delicious cum all over our faces..

Lil sis: That's it big brother, stroke your gorgeous cock for us..

Lil sis: I can't wait to feel your warm load drip down my skin..

Big sis: Stroke it faster little bro.. we want it so badly..

Lil sis: Please big brother.. cum for us..

Big sis: Cover our faces with that creamy load.. come on, do it..

Lil sis: Here, look, I'll have my mouth open for you.. you can shoot it right on my tongue big brother..

Lil sis: I promise I'll swallow it..

Big sis: Me too.. I can't wait to taste you little brother..

Lil sis: [Moan] Please big brother, give it to us!

Big sis: Cum for us!

Lil sis: In one!

Lil sis: Two!

Big sis: Three, do it!

Lil sis: give us all the cum big brother, please!

Big sis: Shoot all of that sperm, all over our faces little brother!

Big sis: Oh yes, there it is!

Lil sis: Yes, more more, please give us more big brother..

Big sis: Yes, Keep cumming..

[they both moan for a little bit]

Big sis: Such a good and strong load..

Lil sis: Fuck.. I think I got some in my hair [Giggle]

Big sis: Mmm.. you almost shot a drop in my eye..

Big sis: I don't mind though..

Lil sis: Mmm.. me neither, I just love big brother's cum..

Big sis: Wanna share it?

Lil sis: Sure..

Big sis: C'mere..

[Cumkiss for a little bit]

Big sis: Mmm.. so tasty..

Lil sis: Thank you big brother..

Big sis: Thank you little bro..

[They both giggle and audio ends with kissing sounds]


End file.
